The Black Rose Dims
by MiZXadilah12
Summary: Ok. What if the Akatsuki was in the real world and meet an Assasin? What will happen? Xadilah,Spencer, Mykal and Isabella are OCs. Lynette is me in real life. So it's slight MexOC  OCXOC
1. The Beginning of the End

The Black Rose Dims (Prologue)

_Running…._

Their gonna catch me. I'm gonna die. He lied to me. Mykal LIED. My whole life, existence, purpose… for and experiment.

_Men in black suits with machine guns….._

I'm running for my life. I gotta get out of here. My cousin…. Lynette….. She died… they all died for this… for me…..

_Leaping over the wall like a cat and jumped past the lasers .I gotta get home._

We weren't supposed to live. I'M not supposed to live. Lynette. Forgive me.

_Trapped. The Black Rose Dims._

I ran like there is no tomorrow. My black skin pouring with sweat down my sports bra. My baggy trousers and trainers ripple to the wind as I gain more speed. Men in black suits are right behind me and started shooting. I flipped over them but one bullet penetrated my shoulder.

"Argh!" I cried as I grabbed my left shoulder and ran but not as fast as before. A long corridor it was, I'm exhausted but I have to keep going. I made a left and it was a

_Dead. End._

"No! It can't-"I panicked as the men blocked my way out. I heard clanking of metallic boots. The man I hated the most. That made me this monster. Mykal (Michael)

_I HATE HIM!_

Mykal in his black suit had short blond hair green eyes and a evil smirk. I'm cornered. I'm SCARED.

"Thought you can escape Xadilah?" Mykal said with his swave voice. Making mockery of me.

Yeah. I'm screwed. A 19 year old girl up against 23 year old blond and at least 69 men! WITH BLOODY MACHINE GUNS!

"You _MADE_ ME THIS MONSTER! YOU MADE ME KILL A 5 YEAR OLD, MY SISTER THAT… I NEVER KNEW LET ALONE LOVED AND MY OWN COUSIN!" I screeched with tears down my eyes, Mykal just laughed at me.

"You _belong _to _me…_ I _found _and _feed _you. I _raised _you as my own. You are _my _PROPERTY." Mykal said calmly as he stretched out his hand towards me.

"Come with me Xadilah. We can forget this. You can be my Rose Assassin again. Xadilah…"Mykal said smoothly and lovingly. I looked down and said nothing.

"Xadilah. Join me again and give up this foolish escape." Mykal said with a loving gaze. Foolish escape? THAT HIT A NERVE.

I looked at him with a dark look and pure rage. Ahh. If only looks can kill.

"I REFUSE! HOW DARE YOU! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU. ARE. A. SOULLESS CUR! YOU TELL ME I SHOULD JOIN YOU WHEN YOU ELIMINATED MY COUSIN, SISTER, MY FAMILY IN COLD BLOOD! I WILL _NEVER _REJOIN YOU! I WILL RATHER DIE!"

"_That _can be arranged my dear." Mykal snapped and grabbed a pistol and aimed it at me.

"Xadilah. Make it simple and easy for yourself. Join me." Mykal said

"_No." _I stated.

_A shot in my arm._

"Join me."

"Never."

_Shot again._

"Join me!"

"No!"

_Shot twice._

"Join me!"

"Never!"

_Shot three times_

"JOIN ME NOW!"

"I CHOSE DEATH!"

_Mykal snapped and shot me 20 times until the pistol ran out of bullets. For every bullet, a painful scream._

"How. Dare. You. DEFY ME!" Mykal bursted with rage at me. I was bleeding badly. Blood all over the floor and bullet holes all over my body. Every inch of me ached in pain as I looked at outrage Mykal.

"I … I'm not…. That monster… Death is… more fitting for me…. Than….a lifetime….working for you…. "I groaned as I smirked painfully. I know what will READY piss him off.

"Isabella….. Will be so…. Disappointed … to bad…_YOU …._ Put _your _work over her…_ that is why she died."_

Mykal glared at me and walked over to me. He then kicked me hard in my stomach as I skidded to the wall. I coughed up more blood. He then picked me up and choked me.

"YOU CAN DIE!" Mykal screamed at me as he stabbed me in the chest. I fell on the floor bleeding quickly and slowly dying.

"Any LAST words!" Mykal screamed as he got a machine gun from one of the men.

"GO TO HELL! " I cursed

_Everything slowed._

A crash behind the men. As the smoke clear… the Akatsuki stood! REALLY PISSED OFF.

"I'm so sorry…gu...yz….I'm….so…r...ry…." I muttered painfully.

Sasori ran to me and picked me up while the others were killing off Mykal's men. Spencer was helping them to.

"Xadilah. Hang on.." He said but his voice was so distant. I felt so weak.

I saw Mykal on his knees begging and I grabbed a gun and pulled the trigger at the back of his head.

"For my family… and…my.. friends." I groaned painfully.

He collided on the floor lifeless.

Spencer ran to me. Spencer was Lynette's boyfriend. A good guy heart and soul.

"Xadilah. Come on man. You're stronger than this." Spencer said softly.

"Sorry…Spence…Can't….i'm sorry….." I said weakly them I looked at the Akatsuki.

"Thank you… for being my ….friends….bye…" I groaned then my world went black.

I was kidnapped by death's cold hands.

End of Part 1.

(Ok. Xadilah's my OC, I'm Lynette, her cousin, Spencer and Isabella…. Well let's keep it a secret but can you guess who she is. This is my first chapter. So plz read and review. Thanks.)

=)

MizXadi luvs you!


	2. Life as an Heiress

Life of an Heiress

_I have everything and nothing…_

_A few weeks back…_

_Alarm goes_

"UGH! GODDAMMIT!" I exclaimed as I looked at the bloody machine that woke me up! It's only 7:00am! ON A SATURDAY!

"Why do I even bother with them!" I shouted as I threw a small knife at the machine which broke on the spot. I looked around my room big enough to fit 40-50 people

Oh! Sorry. My name's Xadilah. No I don't know my last name and yes I'm a 19 year old girl. But since I'm a singer and an heiress I have an average schedule.

"Might I well get up now but I am NEVER getting those damn things again!" I muttered as I kick my silk sheets back and jumped off my king sized bed. I did my usual routine (bathe, brush, moisturise.)

I finished in about an hour and wore my lavender scented and coloured robe as I left the bathroom. I went in my closet which is HUGE! It probably has more clothing that the QUEEN! I changed into a white blouse with fashion fitted black trousers, my fave black waistcoat, black combat boots and wore my lucky crucifix necklace. Then I went over to my huge vanity table and sat down. I brushed my long black hair which reaches my back into a high ponytail and put on clear lip gloss, mascara and simple studs. I looked in the mirror and saw a dark haired girl with good skin not a single ZIT in site, Dark brown eyes and pouty lips. I'm quite fit for a 19 year old (Kinda like Ciara)

"Mirror mirror on the table. Tell me am I pretty enough to be on cable?" I randomly joked as I rose to get something to eat. I pretty much live in a HUGE mansion all by myself. Everything was huge and it's all mine.

"Hmm."

I turned left and entered the kitchen. You know? Those ones that a 5 star restaurants would. I popped open the fridge and warmed up the vegetable quiche from yesterday and had some orange juice with it. It wasn't long until I heard to growls from behind me.

"Hello Tiga. Seven. Sleep well?" I said without looking. Yes I have a pet tiger and jaguar. Seven was a black skinned jaguar with fierce yellow eyes and Tiga is a BIG ass tiger with fierce green eyes. I went over to them and pet them. Truth is I raised them and now they are obedient and loyal.

"Who wants…..uh…. raw steaks for dinner?" I asked as they growled as response. I put two large steaks on a plate and served them as they ate quietly.

"Now. Where is that Furball?" I asked myself as Pikachu came flying into the room and landed on the table.

"PIKA! PIKA!" Pikachu happily exclaimed. He was his hyper self and I smiled.

"Hey Furball. Sleep well?" I teased as Pikachu jumped on my shoulders .

"Pikkaa! Pikaa!" Pikachu said annoyed as I smirked. It's his way of saying "stop calling me that!"

"Nah! It's suits ya. Energy bars for breakfast?"

"Pika! Pika! Pika!" Pikachu said happily. He loved Lucozade energy bars so much I gave him like 5 and he happily munched away.

"Ok. I need to work on a song so please be quiet. K?" I said as I washed up my plate and cup and the other two plates. I ran to my Music room. Which had a recording studio and all the instruments. I picked up my silver guitar which had angel wings which I named "Artemis".

I thought about a song called "Sweet Sacrifice." (Evanescence)

As I strummed the chords I sang:

_It's true; we're all a little insane._

_But it's so clear,_

_Now that I'm unchained._

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds_

_But it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me._

_Don't deny sweet sacrifice._

_One day_

_I'm gonna forget your name,_

_And one sweet day,_

_You're gonna drown in my lost pain._

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds_

_But it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_And oh you love to hate me, don't you, honey?_

_I'm your sacrifice._

_(I dream in darkness_

_I sleep to die,_

_Erase the silence,_

_Erase my life.)_

_Do you wonder why you hate? (Our burning ashes,_

_Blacken the day)_

_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes? (A world of nothingness,_

_Blow me away.)_

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me._

_Don't deny._

_Sweet sacrifice_.

Nice. I smiled and put Artemis down. I held my crucifix and prayed to the Lord. I hope he can forgive me for all the people I –

It's hard. Being alone… No one but me. I don't even know if I have relatives. All I remember is that they all were killed and was burned due to some pyromaniac.

"Pika pika?" I heard I turned to the door and saw Pikachu, Seven and Tiga looking at me…. Worried?

Pikachu jumped of Sevens back and onto my shoulder.

"I'm fine Pikachu. Don't worry." I said smiling sadly.

Tiga and Seven came towards me and looked at me with a message behind the eyes.

"Be strong and Keep fighting."

"I will. Now shall we go to the garden?" As a response Tiga and Seven ran out to the garden me chasing them. Pikachu was holding on to my waistcoat because I was running fast. And I won!

It was a nice day out. The sun shining, sky was blue and a warm breeze. The garden had a rainbow of flowers all in bloom. All in different shapes and sizes.

"Ahh. Nice day to sit back and do nothing." I said.

Tiga and Seven went into a sunny and warm spot to lie down. I went over to the barn and said…

"Black Star. Come on. Join us." I said happily as a beautiful black horse with sparkling green eyes walked in to the sunny spot. She laid down next to Tiga as I laid on Seven's side with Pikachu on my stomach.

I'm wrong. I'm not alone. I have a lovely family. Right here. I smiled and dozed off.

_3 Hours later…._

_Ahh. Dream world._

_I hear birds chirping, breeze blowing and leaves rustling…. I see my pets all playing together and I see flowers in bloom and a stream…. Nothing like the sun's warmth on your skin. Sound of fighting in the background…_

_Wait …. WHAT THE HELL?_

I woke up to Tiga, Seven, Black Star and Pikachu fighting! How in the name of chanda hai did I sleep through that? I was so busy staring in shock and awe I didn't notice one of them come to attack me before he could...

"Pikachu! Lightning bolt stat!" I shouted.

"PI-KA-CHU!"

A bolt of lightning hit the guy and he collapsed on the side. Luckily my waistcoat has concealed weapons inside it. I grabbed two daggers and sprinted towards a blue skinned guy? What is he! An Avatar? I round house kick him in the shin. He looked pissed and swung his giant sword towards me. I back flipped to avoid getting hurt and ended in a spilt. I threw knives at him and he flashed back?

_Dammit….._

Me, Tiga, Seven, Star and Pikachu stood in a small circle as they surrounded us in a bigger circle. Then something hit me. They all wore black cloaks with red clouds. Only one group wears those. They were about to attack when.

"HOLD IT!" I shouted and everyone froze.

"Pika? Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Ok. Why are you dressed as the Akatsuki?" I asked and they seemed surprised.

"You know who we are. So who are you." A man stated as he took of the hat at it was… Pein. The Leader of Akatsuki. Talking. To. Me.

"I asked first. Why. Are. You. Dressed. Like. That." I snapped and glared at all of them.

"You think you can enter _my _house, attack _my_ pets and get away with it?"

All of them took off the hats and I saw all of them. Sasori, Tobi, Pein, Konan, Hidan, Itachi, Kokuzu, Zetsu, Hidan, Deidara. All of them here.

"You live here?" Konan asked

"What of it?" I snapped.

Pein walked towards me but I wasn't scared one bit. Ok. Maybe a smidge. Then the next thing I knew he tried to knock me out.

"I don't think so." I muttered as I twisted his arm and threw him over my shoulder. He landed next to Konan standing.

"So. She's got strong and sharp reflexes." Pein muttered and they all stared at me. Which was awkward.

"Ugh. Great(!)" I muttered. Seven and Tiga growled and were ready to pounce.

"DON'T even think about it." I said to them as I walked back to the house.

"Life as an Heiress just got more interesting" I muttered to myself. It wasn't long till the Akatsuki and my pets followed. Black Star went back to the barn.

"Hehe. More fun for me."

End


	3. New Guest, New Family and a Package

New Guest, New Family and a Package.

_I have everything and nothing…._

"So you're telling me you have no idea how you got here?" I asked while walking.

"Yes. There was a blue flash then we ended up here." Pein replied blankly.

We were about to enter the mansion when I stopped. They stopped as well. Pikachu jumped on my shoulder and looked at them curiously.

"Pika? Pika?" Pikachu asked me.

"Good point." I replied.

"You understand…that thing?" Itachi asked

I was SOO annoyed. They referred to Pikachu as a THING. No respect for pets anymore huh?

"That THING happens to be a boy." I stated to Itachi annoyingly and I'm pretty sure I saw them smirk. I looked at Pikachu. "You ARE a boy right?"

Pikachu looked at me annoyed and electrocuted me a bit.

"Ok. I'll take that as a yes." I mumbled to him then I turned to them.

"Ok. One more thing. How do I know you're the real deal?" I stated plainly.

"Itachi." Pein said

"Right." Itachi replied.

Itachi walked towards me and turned on the Sharingan. Next thing I knew. The sky was red and black and the moon was up. The land was black with white lining. As was I and Itachi. I was looking around curious and amazed

"Enough proof for you?" Itachi asked while chuckling at me

"Oh yeah." I said amazed. "Can I go back to my body now?"

Itachi laughed lightly and turned off the Sharingan. I was dazed at first. And when I got back I turned and said jokily.

"I hate you."

They all just laughed lightly. Strangely I was comfortable when they laughed. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. We walked in and I stopped. I hear a voice from the Living room.

"Dammit. Why don't I throw a party (?)?" I said sarcastically. The Akatsuki looked at me weird.

"What?"

"What's up with you?" Itachi asked.

"Someone's in the Living Room."

They looked at me weird and shocked.

"What?" I hissed quietly

"We didn't hear anything. Huh. Sharp reflexes, Smart mouth, Keen hearing. All you need is a cloak and you could be one of us." Pein said simply

I just looked at them and nodded. Me. An Akatsuki member? I went to a wall and put my hand there. A blue light glowed and it scanned my hand. A secret cabinet opened and it was full of weapons. All kinds. Swords, Guns etc. anything you can imagine and I grabbed a handgun.

I slowly crept up towards the Living Room and hear a voice. It was getting louder. It was a young female. I readied my gun as I crept up to the Living Room.

"Ok…" I said as I did a mental countdown.

_Three…_

I got ready and held the gun with both hands.

_Two….._

I took a deep breath and got ready.

_One…_

"Now!" I mentally shouted to myself. I back flipped 5 times into the Living Room and fired at the person.

The person dodged every bullet with a series of hip hop poses and pointed a gun at me.

"Only one person does those moves…" I muttered. I put the gun down and saw my best female friend who was smiling at me.

_Lynette…_

"What is wrong with choo? I could have killed you!" I said smiling as she smirked back at me.

"Really(?) You don't say (?) And yet I still stand with pride, strength and bullet free!" She said and I ended up laughing. She's always a joker.

Lynette was 17. She was about 5"9 with short black hair up to her shoulders, dark skin with dark brown eyes, button nose and small lips. She wore a black sports bra with black baggy trousers with grey lining and Nike trainers. She had two gun holsters on her trousers and a twin swords holster around her waist. She was really fit because she had a 6 pack and she had muscular arms and legs like me. She also had a small black backpack on her back.

Luckily I was 6"1 so I towered over her a bit.

"What are you doing here-"I asked and she shushed me because she was on the phone.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yes. Fine. I'm fine. *laugh* Ok byes!" She shut her Xperia Play off and put her phone in her pocket.

"Oh. Don't I get a hug?" She asked

"Hehe" I responded.

We did the boys greeting. (You know they shake hands and do a side hug) We're tomboys so yeah.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"You know. The usual BS. Here." She pulled out a small disk for a laptop and gave it to me.

"Another mission?" I whined as she smirked at me

"What did you expect? You are a top Assassin after all."

"You make my life sound like cake."

"Well. Look around." She rotated in a circle on the spot. "You're famous, pretty and living large. Hmm... Sounds cakey to me."

I laughed lightly at her. And notices the Akatsuki in the shadows.

_I wonder how she would react to the Akatsuki being here? Let's try it out._

"You going to that Naruto convention later on?"

"Ugh. I wish. I have a mission! And I SO wanted to get Hidan's scythe, Itachi plush toy, Kisame's sword and the key chains." She said walking up and down. The Living room was huge so she walked halfway and back then looked at me curiously.

"Why?"

"Hehe. Guys, come on out."

The Akatsuki came out of the shadows and Lynette stopped and stared. They were all smirking as was I. I was waiting for her reaction but nothing came.

"They the real deal?" She asked without turning

"Yep." I said

"Ok." She said immaturely and I laughed.

"Guys. Meet Lynette." I slugged my arm around her shoulders as she rolled her eyes. "My bestie and your biggest fan."

"You like us?" Pein said amusingly

"Like you? HA! The girl's obsessed! She was life sized statues of you, has all your posters, has all your weapons, plushes, you name it! She has it! AND- oof!" I was cut off when a pillow hit me in the face I fell back on the floor. Lynette was looking angry playfully.

"Hehe. SHE HAS A DIARY OF YOU GUYZ!" I shouted

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!" Lynette shouted and chased me around . She tackled me to the ground and threw me by my legs on the sofa. Before I could run she turned the sofa upside down and sat on it so I couldn't get out. I could breathe though.

"Get off!" I said playfully

"Nope. Now you made me look like a freak!" She aid pouting

"You ARE a freak!" I stated playfully.

"Huh... Should I be offended or have an ego boost?" She asked herself thinking

"Can you help?" I shouted to the Akatsuki and they just laughed at me. I sighed.

"Hey! GET OFF!" I said in a sing song voice

"Still thinking!" she mimicked me with the sing son voice

"That you're a freak? YES YOU ARE NOW GET OFF!"

"Well Insanity is just a branch to greatness so ehh!" She shrugged and smiled

"You are SOO cheesy!" I said

"Yeah well that's me!" She beamed and she looked at her watch. "Well gotta go!"

She got off and started to walk off when she stroked Tiga, Seven and Pikachu.

"You're going?"

"Yeah. Places to go, stuff to destroy, stuff to steal. Ta!" Lynette said and walked off rather quickly.

"Gotta date with Spencer?" I shouted.

"What of it?" She shouted back

"Nothin' Congrats and good luck!" I shouted

"Thanks. Sayonara!" She said until she left to get ready for her date.

The Akatsuki chuckled at me and Lynette.

"She seems nice un." Deidara piped up.

"She is. And more." I said smiling as I looked at the disk.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Ok." I said as I put the disk in my pocket.

"Time to show you to your rooms." I said as I lead the way to the rooms

"I guess I have a new crime family!" I thought

End

**Dat was long! It may be a while till I update cuz of college. Till next time my loyal readers.**

**MiZXadilah! =)**


	4. Shopping Spree with a Twist of Fate P1

Shopping Spree with a Twist of Fate (Part 1)

_I have everything and nothing…._

"So Konan, you're with me. That ok with you?" I asked while showing them the rooms. I gave each of them their own rooms and now it was just me, Konan, Tiga, Seven and Pikachu.

"Yeah. It's nice to have other girls around. I finally feel comfortable now that I know you and your friend." Konan said honestly

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hehe. Lyn's knows EVERYONE. Trust me. She is a social person and popular with the dudes."

"Why?" Konan asked

"Hmm. She's sporty, a tomboy, and is a totally anime and gaming girl. One of the best at that."

"Oh yeah? How good?" Konan asked curiously

"She's destroyed the last years gaming record and now holds it AND knows everything about manga. She's like a living dictionary."

"Wow. Impressive." Konan said a bit surprised.

"For a girl. She just wants to prove that girls can do anything a boy can do. And can doing it while wearing heels." I beamed and Konan chuckled.

"Loads of boys like her a lot but only one got stole her heart. She's lucky. He's everything that every girl wants." I added

The rest of the walk was silent and it was awkward. VERY awkward but we eventually ended up in my room.

"Ok. This is our room." I said and Konan seemed shocked. It was a huge room with two round beds with silk duvets, huge bookshelves, and a giant window with a barrier around the front. A huge flat screen TV with Sky HD+, complete with a DVD player, Xbox Elite, PS3 and a huge desk with small laptops and weapons. The floor had smooth carpet comfy enough to sleep on. A huge closet concealed behind the wall and a big vanity table.

"You like?" I said.

"Oh yeah!" Konan beamed.

I chuckled as we enter the room. Konan collapsed on the bed embracing the flowery scent emanating from the duvet and pillows. As I sat on mine. I looked at Tiga, Seven and Pikachu who looked tired.

"Hey. You guys get to sleep." I said to them as Tiga and Seven fell asleep on the floor carpet and Pikachu on the bed next to me.

"Ahh. I might actually like it here." Konan said looking at me with a smile.

"I thought you might. But now we need to go shopping." I said getting up and leaving my pets to rest. I closed my window and locked it and put on the Dyson fan so they could cool off.

"Ok. Lead the way." She said as I let the room. I found all the Akatsuki members in the Living Room waiting for me.

"Now what." Pein asked me.

"Shopping for you guys then I'll take you around other shops to. Come on." I said as I lead them to the garage. There were a variety of vehicles. Brand mew motorcycles, cars and limos. The Akatsuki seemed impressed because they were looking at them and admiring them.

Kisame whistled "Sweet rides."

"Thank you." I said still walking with the Akatsuki close behind.

"Which ride are we taking?" Itachi asked.

"Hehe. That one." I stopped and pointed to a black Hummer limo with eight wheels (They look awesome. I've booked on for a party!)

"Nice." Konan said honestly. As they go inside. There were neon lights, alcohol with wine glasses, TV, AC, DVD, Mini fridge and freezer, a state of the art radio and an Xbox Elite with me and Lynette in anime version patterned on it and 4 controllers. 1 red, 1 blue, 1 black, 1 silver.

"Ok. If you wanna drink go ahead."

"Nope. We don't want to ESPECCIALLY Hidan."

"Shut the f*** up."

"Hehe. Can control himself while drinking?"

"No. He can't." The whole Akatsuki replied as Hidan scowled at all of them.

"Hehe. Ok." I pushed a few buttons at the front of the car and the limo came alive. I took my seat next to Konan.

"_**Hello Miss Xadilah."**_

I smiled a little. "Hey CALLIE."

"_**Is there any way for me to assist you Madam?"**_

"Yep. Take us to TK Maxx and quit calling me Madam."

"_**Yes Xadilah. Please sit back and enjoy the ride."**_

"Thanks."

"Who was that?" Konan asked

"CALLIE. She's a computer who controls the rides. So it's automatic I don't have to do anything. She does it for me." I shrugged.

"Cool."

The limo started and drove us to the shops. It was really silent and awkward! The ride wasn't so bad because it ended in like 15 minutes. I got some stares from people as I drove past them. I grabbed a hoodie underneath the seat and some glasses.

"What ARE you doing?" Konan asked.

"I'm kinda famous here and I'm with you guys. Can't risk it." I said as I zipped up the hoodie and pulled up the hood.

"_**Xadilah. You have arrived at your destination."**_

"Thanks CALLIE." I said as we left the limo and walked into the shops. I got stares AGAIN from shoppers all around. I HATE THEM STARING AT ME!

"Ugh. Again with the staring. Take a picture goddamit." I said sarcastically. A few fans went to the Akatsuki for autographs; pictures etc. and it pissed me off.

I cleared my throat and the fans were looking at me. I hope they don't recognize me.

"Sorry guys but they are on a schedule. Time for you to go back to your shopping."

The fans were disappointed but they dispersed from the gang.

"I'm in love un!" Deidara pitched as I bonged him on the him on the head.

"Ow! That hurt un!" Deidara whined as I rolled my eyes.

"Can you go ONE STINKING DAY without saying that STUPID WORD?" I said annoyed.

"Heh. It is a stupid word isn't it?" Itachi piped up.

"Shut up Uchiha." Deidara said angrily.

"Whatever. Um. Hang out here for a sec." I walked up the stairs and there were a bunch of clothing with different sizes and colours. Girl/Women's and Men's clothing were there to. It was just me on the top floor.

Thank God. Then I bumped into someone. Ugh. Marco. Marco was one of the Assassins. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He was in his casual Blue tee and baggy jeans with sneaks. AND he was with his followers. Andrew and Dante. They were twins with black hair and brown eyes. And guess what. Marco is obsessed with me. I hate him. But he doesn't take rejection easily.

"Well. Well. Lookie here. The Graceful Rose." Marco teased as I scowled.

"What do you want?" I said angrily and scowled angrily.

"Well. A fine girl as yourself should not be by herself so I came to protect you." Marco said seductively as I scowled more. Man I hate this guy. WITH PASSION!

"Ugh. You should be protecting yourself from me. You have no_ idea _what I'm capable of." I snapped back at him but he smirked more.

"Well let's find out then." He said. I caught on to what he meant and I was FUMING!

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled and tried to slap him across his face but he caught my wrist.

"Well aren't we feisty. Just the way I like my girls." Marco taunted.

I tried to pull my wrist away but he had a firm grip on it. Should I kill him? No. It's public. I can't kill him… here.

_Dammit…_

"Aww. Little girl scared?" Marco taunted as the twins snickered at me and I scowled.

"Get your hands off her now." I heard someone say. It was Pein. Thank God. Marco saw the whole of the Akatsuki glaring at him but Marco laughed hard while holding my wrist. Andrew and Dante were looking at something in the darkness.

"Hey Marco. We're gonna check something out. Be right back." Andrew said and walked off as the Akatsuki glared at them walking away.

"Itachi." Pein said as Itachi nodded and turned on the Sharingan. For some reason he didn't move and looked surprised. And gave the famous Uchiha smile.

"It's being taken care of" Itachi smirked but I was SOO confused.

_What did he mean by that?_

"This is boring. Andrew. Dante. Come 'ere." Marco said but they didn't respond and Marco was getting annoyed.

"Enough games guys. Get out here." Marco said harshly as he tightened the grip on my wrist. It didn't hurt but he wouldn't let me go. Andrew and Dante stepped out the darkness and collided with the floor unconscious. Marco jumped in surprised as I was shocked.

"W-what did you do?" Marco shouted at glared at Itachi.

"Not me." Itachi chuckled as the Akatsuki smirked

Marco was looking scared. His face was priceless. I, then, heard the sound of flesh being sliced, the grip on my wrist released and something metal hitting the wall.

"Agh! Who did that?" Marco shouted. His wrist had been cut abit and on the wall was a kunai. He was gripping his left wrist with his right hand as he looked around looking for the culprit.

"Did you guys…" I asked as they smirked even more.

"..Who DID THAT!"Marco shouted angrily while holding his bloody wrist.

"Aww. Little boy scared?" A girl's voice taunted.

I looked at the railing and saw… Lynette!

She was sitting on the railing twirling a kunai with one hand and rested her face on the other hand. She'd changed clothing. She was wearing a blue sports bra with a black biker jacket patterned with flames. Black skinny jeans and Nike white and black trainers. Her hair was combed to her right side as there were a few cornrows on her left side of her head and on her head was black sunglasses. She wore silver studs, a crucifix necklace, guys silver watch, black leather gloves and a smile.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Marco shouted at Lynette she just smirked.

"Hey. Didn't your mom tell you to respect girls?" She smirked as Marco scowled.

"You stupid-" Marco was cut short when Lynette interrupted him.

"I'm stupid? Me? Ha! This coming from the guy who can't keep a girl for an hour so you try jacking them. Huhn. I don't blame your mother for leaving ya at a young age. She probably was wise. Runs in your gene pool, huh, Marco? You were born a LOSER and you will stay a LOSER." Lynette said plainly and with a raised brow. Marco was shocked at her response as I laughed.

The ULTIMATE diss and Lynette said it so harshly. Even the Akatsuki was laughing at Marco who looked pretty steamed at her.

"YOU BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Marco screamed and ran towards Lynette to try and attack her but she smirked.

"Go ahead and try." She said taunting him.

Marco threw a punch but she caught it. She twisted his arm and kicked him three times in the chest and let me tell you. Her kicks are DEADLY. Marco was on his knees on the floor with blood coming out of his mouth. Luckily the crowd died down and it was just us and the Akatsuki seemed impressed.

"Hey Xadi." Lynette said still holding his twisted arm.

"Yeah?" I said smiling at her as she turned to me.

"What was that nickname the guys gave me at that gaming convention?" She asked me as I smiled

I remember that. Because of her deadly kicks and punches, a few cute guys gave her a nickname, well, two that suited her. Luckily I was there at the time to catch it.

"One Kick or One Punch Lyn." I responded as she smirked at the memory.

"W-what kind o-of n-nickname is t-that?" Marco groaned.

"Huh." She said smiling. He punched him in the chest into the air and while he was in mid-air, she kicked him. Hard. So hard that he went flying through the entrance of TK Maxx. She dusted her hands and put her hands in her pockets.

"Asked and answered." She said smiling and I laughed hard.

"Not bad! Man. Your kicks are more deadly now. Sheesh." I said laughing leaning in her shoulder.

"Ehh. Well. The bastard will never change. Kinda like Hidan." She said and Hidan blew up

"WHAT THE F*** DO YOU ME BY THAT YOU F****** BITCH?" Hidan yelled and Lynette just smirked.

"Yep. Definitely like Hidan." She said ignoring Hidan. I heard groaning from behind me and saw Dante and Andrew waking up. They looked up and when they saw Lynette…

"AHH!"

"Dante shut up!"

"B-b-but she's here!"

"I know. Now do you WANT her to know you're scared of her?"

"I already know." Lynette said from behind Dante and Andrew. I never understood how she did that. Popping out of nowhere.

"AHH!" Andrew yelled as he ran out of the store like a madman. Lynette was smirking as was the Akatsuki. Dante started to back up as Lynette walked towards him.

"You got TWO choices. You can go out like a civilised guy or be kicked out the store." Lynette said.

"You don't scare-"Andrew was cut off when Lynette punched the nearby wall and there was a huge dent on it. A HUGE DENT!

"Ok! I'm gon -AHHH!" Andrew slipped and fell down the stairs. And there were like- 21 stairs. Andrew got up and limped through the entrance.

"Well. Every guy I met did _fall _for me." Lynette joked as I chuckled. Lynette was like a sister to me. She was always there for me. When I need her.

"So… why are you here?" I asked as she was looking at some leather jackets on the women's side.

"Why are you here?" She asked back.

"I asked you first." I snapped back.

"Ok. ok." She held her hands in mock surrender. "Truth is… I felt like shopping." She shrugged.

"What about your date?"

"Done and dusted. And to think. I left you for a few hours and you already got yourself into a shitload of trouble." She said as Hidan laughed.

"HAHA! That's what the f****** bitch gets." Hidan said as I glared.

"Can it Jashin boy!" Lynette snapped

"You're a believer?" Hidan asked as Lynette raised a brow at him

"Do I look like a crazy, sadistic, foul mouthed, grey haired zombie to you?" She said as she pretended to walk like a zombie and then went back shopping. We all snickered at Hidan. Akatsuki included.

"My hair is f****** SILVER!" Hidan boomed

"Whatever Old Man." Lynette said in a bored voice. "Anywho. Why are you here Xadi?"

"Shopping for them." I said as she smiled.

"Coolio." She said

"Hehe. So wanna help out?"

"Hmm. Sure why not." She replied. Then there was a crash from outside. Lynette looked and saw smoke coming from outside. From a car.

"Ohh! If my baby is dented-"Lynette started to yell but I cut her off.

"You mean Spen-Spen?" I said immaturely as she looked at me weird.

"Creepy. Plain creepy. But no." She said to me then she turned away. "I meant my car." Lynette dropped her shopping basket and flipped down the stairs and landed on her feet. Like a cat.

"Show off!" I yelled and she ran out of the store but I turned to the Akatsuki.

"Uhh. Look around for any clothing you like. Be right back and try not to do anything stupid." I said nicely as I ran after Lynette. I ran across the street to the car park and saw a red Ford Mustang crashed a black Porshe Carrera GT and Lynette was getting emotional as she gripped her hair and began to walk up and down.

"MY CAR! MY CAR! IT'S-IT'S-IT'S" Lynette said hysterical as I tried comforting her.

"So this is your car? You forgot to put the brake on!" The man from the Ford Mustang yelled and Lynette was mad.

"It wasn't me but you TRASHED MY CAR AND I JUST BOUGHT THE THING!" Lynette yelled.

"Well tell that to your lover boy who just went to Curry's!" The man yelled as Lynette was steaming.

"Uh oh." I said. I know this lover boy of hers and he is gonna be sushi.

"He. Is. SOO. DEAD WHEN I GET HIM!"Lynette screamed and ran into Curry's.

"Spencer. I hope you have a good excuse this time." I mumbled as I followed her to Curry's but she stomped out and we were standing outside Curry's.

"You ok?" I asked as Lynette was shaking in anger.

"He wasn't in there." Lynette growled

"Ok. Calm down. Where would he go?" Then I realised something.

"TK Maxx." I said

"Bingo." Lynette growled and stomped all the way to TK Maxx.

I was following her and guess what? Spencer was in there. Spencer was 18 and had short cropped hair, black but fair skin and dark brown eyes. You will always catch him with Bose headphones around his neck. He was taller than me. 6"4 and was muscular. He was cute but he really likes Lynette ever since he first saw her and Lynette could have chosen from millions of guys but chose him. . He had an American accent which suited him but he could speak Spanish, French, Italian, and Japanese. Boy is he in for it now.

"SPENCER ALEXANDER!"Lynette yelled out loud. The staff was looking at her shocked at her loud voice but kept working.

"Uhh… hey babe?" A guy said clearly confused while shopping for boy's clothing. Spencer was wearing black leather jacket similar to Lynette's but it was plain. Underneath he wore a Blue tee shirt with baggy grey trousers and Nike grey trainers. He wore a grey NY hat sideways and, like I said had his headphones around his neck. He had black sunglasses hanging on his tee shirt with a silver watch, crucifix and a confused look.

"Uhh Hey Xadilah." Spencer said to me and I smiled.

"Hey Spencer." I replied chuckling. Spencer smiled and turned to Lynette who was shaking in anger.

"Um. Babe. What's up?" Spencer said cautiously walking towards her.

"You dead." I said to him as he looked confused.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP? Let me tell you. Ok. 1) Beyoncé's pregnant. 2) Kim Kardashian gets divorced after 72 days of marriage." Lynette said strangely calm while walking up and down.

"Uh. How is this relevant to me?" Spencer asked curiously as I backed away.

"Oh yeah. Well…" Lynette said calmly and looked down and when she looked at him it was anger. Spencer jumped back at her look. She took a deep breath…

"YOU TRASHED MY BRAND NEW PORSHE WHICH I BOUGHT YESTERDAY!" Lynette yelled and everyone was silent as Spencer was soo confused and speechless at her anger. My heart skipped a beat.

"N-no I didn't! I swear!" Spencer said scared of his girlfriend's temper.

"Look outside genius!" Lynette said pointing outside.

Spencer looked at the wrecked car and looked shocked and turned around to face her.

"I-uh-um-uh" Spencer said rubbing the back of his neck as Lynette was fuming.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Lynette screamed at him.

"Forgot to put on the brake." Spencer said quickly and laughed nervously. She just raised a brow at him and folded her arms.

"Umm… I love you?" Spencer said trying to make her feel better as she glared.

"Not this time pretty boy." She said plainly

"I suggest you run." She said smirking evilly as Spence paled a bit.

"Uh oh." Spencer said and ran upstairs to the third floor.

"GET BACK HERE!" Lynette yelled to him and chased him.

"I'm sorry!" Spencer said as Lynette was throwing trainers at him and he barely dodged them in time.

"I'll make it up to you!" Spencer said dodging another trainer as Lynette stopped

"You got $8,000 in your pockets?" Lynette asked him

"No?" Spencer said backing up.

"Got me a diamond necklace?"

"Nah uh."

"Got me a new Porshe which is outside?"

"Nope?"

"Well in that case, YOU ARE SUSHI!"

She got a boy's trainer and threw it at running Spencer. It smacked him on the back off his head.

"AII!" He yelled rubbing his head.

"Take! THIS!" Lynette yelled and side kicked him off the third floor and Spencer fell backwards onto the ground floor. He grabbed the railing and skidded down to the ground floor. Alive.

I just laughed like there was no tomorrow and the Akatsuki looked surprised because of her temper.

"I ain't talking to ya for two weeks!" Lynette said and walked towards me. I was laughing hard that she had to help me up.

"That was HILARIOUS!" I said as she rolled her eyes.

"You done shopping?" She said plainly

"Um. You guys done?"

The Akatsuki nodded in response.

"Yep."

"Good and I'm riding back with choo lot."

"Umm. Cool."

We went to the checkout and because of Lynette's anger issue, We got a discount 75% off.

"Oh come Lyn!" Spencer said trying to calm her down but she walked past him blanked him.

"I'm guessing your ride is that limo." She said pointing at the Hummer Limo

"How'd you know?"

She scoffed. "It practically screams 'Hey guess what? Xadilah's in the hiz house!'" And I laughed at her.

"Lynette!" Spencer said

"Did you hear something?" Lynette said to me and I shook my head

"Cool. Let's go." Lyn said walking to the limo

I smiled and walked back to an distressed Spencer who had crossed arms.

"Hehe."

"Not funny Xadi. She ain't gonna talk to me is she?"

"Nope but she'll come round."

"I hope."

"Frankly I don't blame her. You wrecked her new ride!"

"Thanks(!) I feel so much better(!)" Spencer said sarcastically and walked to the limo. The Akatsuki put their stuff in the trunk already and was in the limo waiting for Xadi. Lynette was nonchalantly leaning on the limo door.

"Took ya long enough." She said

"What about your ride-" I stopped as I saw a few mechanics attach the car to a van and drive off.

"Oh. Nevermind." I said putting my stuff in.

"Lyn. Are you talking to me now?"

"Huh!" She said and walked into the limo slamming the door. I snickered and Spencer sighed.

"Great(!)"

"She'll come round. Give her time to cool off." I said walking in the limo

"Whatever." I heard him mumble as he walked in the Limo too.

"This is going to be awkward." I said to myself as we got in the Limo.

"CALLIE. Take us home." I said

"_**Command accepted. Destination: Home" **_CALLIE said and started to drive us home.

END!


	5. Shopping Spree with a Twist of Fate P2

Shopping Spree with a Twist of Fate (Part 2)

_I have everything and nothing…._

We are all in the limo driving back to my mansion and there is an awkward silence between us. Well… mostly between Lynette and Spencer. Luckily me and her were sitting in the back near the back of the Hummer and Spencer near the main door, next to Itachi.

Lynette was texting over her Xperia Play and I was close to committing suicide on the spot.

"Good Lord. When do we get home?" I mumbled and CALLIE heard me.

"_**Within' 90 minutes Xadilah. Please be patient."**_

I groaned and held my head in my arms. I can't take this! This silence is killing me! Lynette saw this and spoke up.

"BTW, Envy and dem lot say hey." Lynette spoke up and I looked at her.

"Thanks. What they up to now?" I said and Lynette smiled and gave me her phone.

"Why don't I just show you watch the video message." Lynette said as she gave her phone and the message played.

There were 3 girls in the video. One was holding the camera and there were two girls in front of it.

(Ok. I'm using real female artists. I know this isn't really what they look like but bear with me.)

"_**Cherri! HOLD IT STRAIGHT MAN!" A tall young girl with fair skin said. Her hair was the same style as Lynette (Cornrows on one side and loose) only her hair was longer. She was in school uniform. A white short sleeve top, blue jumper, red tie and black school trousers. She wore high-tops. And with her green eyes was looking annoyed.**_

"_**Envy. I'm tryin'. Tech hates me man." The girl holding the camera said**_

"_**Yeah. So do all the guys in the skool. You repel them wid your BO." Envy said and rolled her eyes.**_

Lynette snickered and I giggled at them. Envy was not the one to get angry. TRUST ME. I know.

"_**Dude. We only have like 5 minutes so let's make it quick!" The girl said leaning on the wall. She was dark skinned and light brown eyes with her short hair loose. Her name was RoxXxan but Rox or Roxy for short. She wore the same as Envy but was holding a book.**_

"_**Come on Rox. We can bunk Biology. Such a killjoy!" Envy said happily.**_

"_**Yeah what evs! Come on." Rox said and held the camera straight.**_

"_**Right. HEY! Ruff Diamond! Babiiee Blue! Dis is RoxXxan, Envy and Cherri saying Word up!" Roxy said and Envy was giggling as Cherri smiled and waved.**_

"_**Anywho. We made this video to let you know we are alive and kickin' and Ruff Diamond. I hope you go back the being DJ Mad-Era." Envy said happily as the other "whoop"ed **_

"_**Man. You were EPIC at Club Insomnia! You created a Mad Era!" And they "whoop"ed louder**_

Lynette smiled at the memory and the Akatsuki looked curious at that but remained silent.

"_**Cherri. Wanna say somethin'?" Envy said and Cherri smiled.**_

"_**Babiiee Blue. I hope we meet again soon and we are so gonna set you up wid Alex when we get back!" Cherri said and Envy smirked evilly and they sung.**_

_**Alex and BB**_

_**Sitting in the tree.**_

_**K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**_

_**First come love!**_

_**Then comes marriage!**_

_**Then a baby in the golden carriage!**_

_**They laughed hard and Roxy was shaking her head.**_

My face was hot with embarrassment and Lynette was trying hard not to laugh. So was the Akatsuki and Spencer and I glared at all of them.

"You're enjoying my pain aren't you?" I asked them but Lynette said.

"Oh yeah. I laugh at everyone's pain but my own. I'm not French though."

I rolled my eyes and the video continued.

_**Rox pinched their ears and held them to the camera.**_

"_**Apologize to BB. Now!" Rox said**_

"_**Sorry BB!" They said in unison and Rox let their ears go. They were rubbing their ear in pain.**_

"_**Sorry BB. Guess they ain't changed much. Anyways hope to see you soon. You too DJ Mad-Era aka Ruff Diamond! Whoo! Man. Once the holidays come we'll see you soon and it will be a complete female takeover! Sorry 'bout Adot, Lioness, Mz Bratt and Lady Leshurr. Dey had to stay in for insulting da teachers. AGAIN. But not a shock to you lot right?" She asked**_

"Nope. That's our girls." Me and Lynette said in unison

"_**Didn't fink so." Rox said and Envy and Cherri looked shocked for a second.**_

"_**YO ROX!" Envy shouted and was looking at something.**_

"_**What man?" Rox said annoyed.**_

"_**Selphie is all ova your boy Jamal!" Envy said pointing at something**_

_**Rox looked angry and got something from her bag and it was a Taser. Rox stormed off somewhere and Cherri ran to the camera.**_

"_**Get the camera! Get the camera! Ruff Diamond and BB need to see dis beef blood!" Envy said and was watching off the window. There was a crowd and a tall boy with braids holding a pale skinned girl with a short skirt and brown curly hair. Rox came to the scene with a Taser and she looked mad.**_

"_**The window!" Cherri yelled and she climbed through a window and heard everything.**_

"_**So you dumped me for this?" Rox yelled while pointing at Selphie and a crowd gathered.**_

"_**Yeah. He loves ME NOW!" Selphie yelled and Rox glared at her. If only looks can kill**_

"_**You skimpy-" Rox began to yell but Jamal intervened**_

"_**I don't need you anymore." Jamal said and began to walk off but he said something he'd regret.**_

"_**Besides she shows more SKILL then you ever could." He said out loud and the whole place went quiet.**_

"Oooh. He dead." Lynette said laughing and I smiled. Lynette then paused the film.

"Hey!" I said.

"Let's make a bet. Winner take all." Lynette said.

"Not happening."

Lynette started bawking like a chicken and I was twitching in anger.

"THAT'S IT! You're on!" I said.

"Place your bet!"

"$750 that she'll Taser, kick Jamal and slap the girl."

Lynette laughed hard and the Akatsuki looked at her weird.

"What?"

"Oh my- Really? $750? Man! You've lost your touch! I triple that!"

The Akatsuki's eyes widened as she smiled.

"Seriously? You will bet $2250?"

She scoffed. "Chayeah! I bet she will kick, taser, kick again then slap him, and say "Try growing those back!" Also. Bonus! $800 that she will punch the girl in the face and say "you two deserve each other" and slap him even when a teacher arrives . Do we have a deal?" She held her hand and I shook it.

"Deal."

"Donedo! Play the movie." Lynette said.

_**Rox charged at Jamal and kicked him in the nuts. He fell on his knees and cried. She then tasered them and kicked them again. Cherri cringed and Envy laughed hard.**_

"_**Ooh. That's gotta hurt man." Cherri said**_

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Dat's what you get when you mess with Roxs!" Envy said laughing hard.**_

_**Selphie backed up scared for her life and Rox slowly stepped towards him. He was scared of her as well. She then slapped him hard across the face. **_

"_**Try growing those back." She snarled and looked at Selphie and she slowly walked to her.**_

"_**I-I'm-I'm not sc-c-cared of- y-you." She said and Rox smiled.**_

"_**Huh." With her free hand she punched Selphie square in the face and Selphie fell back. She gripped her face and blood was oozing all over it. **_

"_**You two deserve each other." Rox snarled in her face and she ran crying like a baby and a teacher came running in.**_

"_**What is going on here?" The teacher said. He had long blond hair and green eyes. Looks around 50 years old and had dorky glasses. Rox slapped him hard in front of the teacher and he looked angry.**_

"_**RoxXxan Mitchel! 3 weeks detention!" The teacher boomed and Rox shrugged.**_

"_**Fine by me." Rox said not caring and put the taser in her pocket and she winked at the camera.**_

"_**What are you all looking at! BACK TO CLASS!" The teacher yelled and the crowd died down instantly.**_

"_**My office. Now." The teacher said and she shrugged.**_

"_**Fine. Let me get my stuff from outside." Rox said.**_

"_**5 minutes." The teacher growled and went to class. Envy and Cherri ran back to their usual spot and saw Rox coming. They were laughing uncontrollably. **_

"_**Man. Dat was AWESOME Rox!" Cherri said laughing and Rox smiled**_

"_**Did you see their faces? I mean SelFISH can't take a punch! And Jamal!" Envy laughed hard and they all looked at the camera.**_

"_**See gang? We haven't changed!"**_

"_**ROXXXAN MITCHEL! YOUR 5 MINUTES ARE UP!"**_

"_**Yikes! The Old Man is out here! Reminds me of Hidan.**_

"_**What does?"**_

"_**The dorkiness, the oldness and the yelling. CANNOT STAND him. The other Akatsuki members are kick ass!" Envy said and they agreed. They rushed to get their bags.**_

The whole limo ended up laughing at Hidan as he was twitching in anger.

"I HATE THOSE GIRLS!" He said and we laughed harder.

"You just proved their point!" I said and we laughed harder than hard.

"Ok…ok…ok" Lynette said wiping away tears and watching the last few seconds of the video.

"_**Ok. We gotta jet man!" Envy said quickly.**_

"_**Girls! We'll see you soon bye! Love you! PEACE!" They all said in unison and the video went black.**_

"Hehe. Told ya. I KNOW Rox well." Lyn boasted.

"Man. I lost AGAIN." I groaned.

"Well. You owe me $3050 plus interest!" She piped up

"That wasn't part of the deal!" I said but she smiled more.

"Seems fair. So now I want $3850. In cash!"

"Fine." I said defeated. I should have known I would lose that bet.

Spencer was quiet the whole time but I can't blame him because Lynette is blanking him. I felt sorry for him though. He really loves Lynny but hey! He wrecked her Porshe. I gave Lyn back her phone and she put it away.

"What did that girl mean by 'going back to DJ Mad-Era?" Konan asked Lyn and she smiled.

"It's a past time. I used to be a DJ at a nightclub called Insomnia. That's how I met them. Apparently they said I was epic at it but I gave it up." Lyn shrugged.

"If you liked it so much, why give it up?" Konan asked.

"Well. Good question. I don't know. I guess I was so used to the life as an assassin that I had no time for DJ Mad-Era. BUT I do know one of these days she may come back for kicks. If you're lucky you just might see her." Lyn said and Konan nodded and everything went silent. I was dying. I hate silence.

"Please help me!" I said in my mind and Lyn saw me dying.

"Ok. Enough of this." I heard Lynette mumble.

"What –"I said and Lynette starting talking to the rest of them.

"Ok. Xadi here is dying. Ok? SAY SOMETHING! Honestly people! We are in a limo and the silence is killing me! Killing me swiftly and softly." Then she turned to me "No I am not commenting a song so nothing comes out of your howling screamer." I smiled and she turned back to them "Guys. WAKE UP! We are in a Hummer Limo! Not many people get that opportunity! Honestly it's like a graveyard in a moving yet styling car. Someone start a convo!" Lynette said stressfully and they all looked at me. I shrugged.

"Hey. She said it better than me." I said and I held my hands in mock surrender.

"Ok. So… what's that?" Pein asked looking at the Xbox Elite. Lynette smiled.

"Appreciated. That is an Xbox. A gaming console."

"Gaming console?"

"Yep."

"How does it work?"

"Why don't I show you?" Lynette pushed the start-up button and it lit up. Then a three TV screens appeared. One near Lynette, one near me and one big one in the centre for everyone to see. She took the black controller and I took the silver one.

"Ok. Xadi how about a game?"

"'K. What about the one off Mykal's pals did for us."

"Fine with me. You're going down anyway."

"Oh ho. Bring it on!"

"The first match is a practise round. K?"

"Fine by me."

"_**Please sign in." **_

CALLIE said and small screens came towards me and Lynny. I put my hand on it and it scanned my hand print.

"_**Welcome MiZXadi"**_

CALLIE said and on my TV screen was the animated version of me. I wore a white tee, black jeans and boots and had the Akatsuki cloak only it was more feminine and it was white with black clouds. I had black sunglasses and twin swords in my hands. I named her "V"

"'k. My turn."

Lyn mimicked me and signed in.

"_**Welcome Ruff DiamondZ."**_

CALLIE said and an animated version of Lynette appeared. She had a black top, jeans and boots and a red belt. Black shades with a mouthpiece and the Akatsuki cloak (Feminine). In her hand was a big sword with red patterning and a motorcycle engine. (Red Queen from DMC4) and was glowing deep red. She named her "Azura"

And so we played the game. Mykal had friends in the gaming industry and had them make a one off production of Naruto game. Just for us and they added me and Lyn inside it as Akatsuki members and had the others added in. it was called Naruto: Dawn of the Akatsuki, Rise of the Azure (Made the name up.) and Lyn picked a VERSES battle.

"Ok. Prepare to lose." Lynette said cracking her knuckles.

"Bring it!" I said doing the same thing

We picked ourselves and the battle begins. On the big screen, It showed V and Azura in a huge forest.

They were talking. Azura walking up and down and V looking at her.

"_Simply amazing V." Azura said sarcastically and walking __towards a tree._

"_Azura." V said and Azura looked at her._

"_You really came to save me huh? I'm SO FLATTERED!" Azura said as they were surrounded in a circle of black flames. V was looking at the flames for a way out and looked at Azura._

"_But you're TOO LATE!" Azura said angrily with a demonic tinge to her voice and V drew her twin swords, twirled them and pointed them at Azura._

"_Huh!" Azura said unimpressed by V's weapons and Azura put her hand in the air summoning her huge sword. She looked down and when she looked back up she had a psychotic smile on her face but with her shades on, her eyes were hidden._

"_Come here. I'll make it all stop. BURN BABY!" Azura said and the floor became pitch black and Azura blasted black flames at V but V back flipped away and slashed Azura 3 times. Azura screamed in pain and disappeared into the flame circle._

"_Ninja Art. Shadow Clones!" Azura voice echoed and 3 Azuras charged at V and slashed her making the combo of 26! V was falling but before she fell an Azura clone blasted black flames at her._

"_Ninja Art! Dance of Twin Dragons!" V said as her swords glowed white. Two dragons were summoned and destroyed the clones and the Real Azura appeared._

_Here's the link for the fight: (Image that's how it went.)_

_e__.com/watch?v=W7L0Gmc-VXc__ (Start at 1:09 – 2:59)_

_Axel = Azura_

_Roxas= V_

_Note: _

_When Roxas says "come on!" V says "That all you got!"_

_When Axel says "Get back!" Azura says "DIE!"_

_When Axel "laughs and says ok" Azura says "Ok! You asked for it!"_

_When Axel says "Got it memorized" Azura says "Feel the Burn!"_

_When Axel says "Get this!" Azura says "Azure Fang!" And blasts black flames_

_(In the end, I know Axel loses but Azura wins.)_

_V aimed to strike Azura in the heart and Azura blocks it._

_This is what Azura's Jutsu looks like._

_.com/watch?v=HXOqqNhNrQg__ (0:38 -0:54)_

"_Forbidden Art! Azure Blood Kain!" Azura shouted and her aura became red. She punched V in the air and swung her sword around. As she swung her sword, it emanated a black aura and she stabbed the ground. Two forces of darkness and electricity struck V and blow her away. V screamed in agony as she crashed on the ground hard and her weapons were destroyed. Azura held her sword with one hand and looked in the sky with a psychotic smile._

_V is struggling to stand and Azura looks at her with pity. V is looking at the ground in pain and bleeding badly and Azura is smiling psychotically._

_WINNER AZURA!_

"_Heh. Weakling." Azura taunted and pointed her sword at V._

_Flashback._

_Azura is leaning on a tree and V is standing looking at the midnight sky._

"_You're leaving. Just like that?" Azura said shocked and angrily._

"_Yeah. And that's it. I gotta find my way on my own. Bye Azura." V said and started to walk off._

"_You get on their bad side and they will kill you."_

"_Doesn't matter to me anymore." V said and started walking off._

"_You leave and we are officially enemies." Azura said and V stopped._

"_I gotta find my way and it ain't here. They'll do fine without me" V said "And so will you."_

_V disappeared and Azura was left speechless. She looked at the night sky with anger and stormed back to base._

"_I'll get stronger and make you wish you never left. With the power of the Azure." Azura said angrily_

_End of Flashback._

"_Even when you left, you were weak. Like you are now." Azura said as her fist was covered in black flames "So ready to die?"_

_V looked at Azura with her blood covered face. "I found. My. Way. And I won't. Won't die here."_

_Azura laughed like a mad woman. It was cold, harsh and demonic._

"_YOU SENTIMENTAL FOOL! You think I CARE if you found yourself! Your existence pisses me off! You left me alone and all I had to count on was the forbidden power __of the Azure! YOU left! And now LOOK AT YOU! WEAK AS EVER! AND ME! STRONG! FEARLESS! INVINCIBLE! I DON'T NEED YOU! I NEVER NEEDED YOU! I AM INVINCIBLE! Now… DIE!" Azura said as the black flames covered the V's body and she screamed in agony. The screen wa__s covered in the flames and echoed with Azura's maniacal laughter as it said "__**GAME OVER.**__" On the screen._

"HA! OWNED! AZURA RULES!" Lynette said smiling

"Oh come on!" I said looking at the screen.

"Hehe! My character may be crazy but she kicks ass!" Lynette said happily as I groaned.

"I lost AGAIN!" I said annoyed

"WHOO! I RULE!" Lynette cheered.

"Ok. You did say that this was a practise round!" I pointed and she chuckled

"Yeah. I know. Pein here." Lynette said and gave the remote to Pein and explained the controls.

"Ok. Verses Mode again but now it's Pein vs. V. Good luck!" Lynette said sitting back.

The screen changed and V was walking towards the base.

_V was walking towards the Akatsuki base. The wind is blowing coldly on her skin as she makes her way to the entrance._

"_So you decide to come back." A blank but deep voice said and out of the shadows appeared Pein. Glaring at V as she looked at him_

"_Pein." V said._

"_Why did you return." Pein demanded rather than asking._

"_I need to see Azura. Where is she?" V asked_

"_Hmph. None of your concern." Pein said as he was blazing with chakra._

"_But if you want to see her…" Pein said and got in his fighting stance. "You will have to pass me."_

"_As you wish." V said and drew her twin swords and her wolf charm ready._

_GET READY! FIGHT!_

.com/watch?v=CUrwGByCGq0&feature=fvwrel (04:12 - 06.38)

_Killer Bee = V (Ignore the rapping)_

_Sasuke = Pein_

"_PLANETERY DEVASTATION!" Pein yelled as the earth crumbling into a gigantic rock and slammed into V. V screamed and fell bleeding as Pein landed on his feet._

_WINNER PEIN! _

"_Not bad. You are strong but not strong enough." Pein said_

_**GAME OVER! **_

"The gaming world hates me." I said looking at the screen.

"HAHAHAHAHA! LOSER! HAHAHAHA-" Hidan said laughing at me but he was silenced by Lynette's death glare. Her eyes ACTUALLY changed red from all that anger and her hand was ACTUALLY sparking.

"L—Lynette?" I said backing away from her and she snapped out of it.

"Hmm? What?" Lynette said normally.

"You ok?"

"Sorry. I zone out when I'm angry."

"No kiddin'"

"Hey. All you need is more practise. You'll get better."

"Yeah. This is coming from the gaming queen."

"OK! You get better BUT not as good as me!" She beamed and I smiled.

"Hey. Here."

"TOBI WANNA TRY! TOBI WANNA TRY!" Tobi said happily

"Ok! Ok!" She said and gave him a red controller.

"Konan wanna try?" I said and she nodded. I gave her my silver controller.

"Itachi." Lynette said giving him the last controller.

"_**65 minutes until we arrive home." **_CALLIE said.

Lynette and me were watching the Akatsuki play and MAN! They are good! Lynette turned around and looked out the back window.

"What the hell?"

"What?"

"Xadi did you order a glee club to tail us?"

"Huh?"

I looked behind us and saw 10 guys all in black suits and black motorbikes behind us.

"Nice suits. Cashmere. They have taste." Lynette said randomly and I looked her weirdly.

"What? I'm into fashion. That a crime?" And I rolled my eyes.

"There's something off about them I admit that." I said and Lynette glared at them then her eyes widened.

"Shit." She said.

"What? Who are they?"

"Take a wild guess. The girl you're after." Lynette said as I looked angry.

"Mikaela." I said.

"Alright. We're cool." She said and then looked at me.

"We are?"

"Yeah. We can just use the weapons on CALLIE."

I looked shocked and looked away Lynette saw this and looked at me.

"CALLIE does HAVE weapons right?" She asked

"Uh….." I said looking for an answer

"CALLIE has weapons on her right now. Right?" She said.

"Uh. I forgot?" I said sheepishly as she rose a brow and folded her arms.

"You forgot?" She said darkly.

"Uh. Yeah." I said.

Lynette looked dark and then went calm then the limo stopped. The men in black suits were surrounding us and Lynette looked pissed. The other cars managed to drive away quickly.

"I'm not gonna insult you."

"Ok."

"In English! Perra tonta! Genial! Ahora estamos atrapados con los chicos en cachemira que nos rodea y decir que se olvidó de cargar las armas de Callie? ¿Qué te pasa hombre! Juro que si no vivo A TRAVÉS DE ESTE ENFERMO matar Bring You Back to Life sólo para volver a matar!" Lynette yelled and I was speechless.

"Spence…." I said a tad scared of her. Usually I'm not scared of her… just her temper. She does the unpredictable when she's angry which isn't good for anyone.

"Y-yeah?" He said quietly. He sounded upset but he looked at me gently.

"What did she say?" I asked

Spencer looked at pissed off Lynette and she glared at him darkly and them he looked back at me.

"Uh I would tell you but I'm in a live or die situation." Spencer said referring to Lynette's temper.

"Too harsh to put into English?" I said and he nodded once.

"XADILAH! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! COME OUT OF THE LIMO AND SURRENDER OR DIE!" A man yelled from outside.

"Ok. You guys have your techniques here right?" Lynette asked the Akatsuki with her hair covering her eyes. And they said no.

"Great(!)"

"Now what?" I said looking for a way out but I saw sniper guys on top of buildings watching us.

"Damn. 2 snipers around." I said

"Ok." Lynette said and she looked up at us with determination.

"I've gotta plan."

"Is it good?" I asked

"Yep." She said

"Will it work?" I asked

"Yep." She said

"Will we die?" I asked grimly because Lynette's plans were ALWAYS crazy, ludacris and life threatening but very effective.

"Mm. Probably." She said with a shrug

"Ok. I'm fine as long as I chilling wid Jesus."

"Heh. We might but Hidan there will be chilling wid Satan."

"HEY!" Hidan shouted as Lynette smirked.

"Let me rephrase that. He will be "**BURNING" **with Satan."

"Why you-"Hidan said when he was cut off by the guy outside.

"XADILAH! STEP OUT OF THE LIMO AND SURRENDER NOW!"

Lynette sighed and pressed a button on her trainers and wheels came out.

"Your trainers can turn into roller-skates?" I asked

"Ehh! I have TIME!"

"XADILAH! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING-"The man yelled but Lynette rolled down the window and started shouting at him

"EY! WE HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME JACKASS! SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I COME OUT THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!"

"HA! LIKE YOU COULD ANYWAY!"

"You know what?" Lynette said angrily and begins to open the door but I stopped her.

"What the hell are you doing? You wanna die?" I said.

"I'm just gonna talk. When I give the signal, you boost full speed ahead got it?" She said darkly

"Lyn-"

"Good." She said and stepped outside.

"OK! YOU WANNA FIGHT? BRING! IT! ON!" Lynette said.

"What is she doing?" Konan asked looking outside.

"God knows." I said as I watched waiting for the signal.

"HA! WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED! YOU KILL ONE OF US, YOU DIE!"

"HA! LIKE YOU CAN KILL ME! I BET YOU CAN'T GOT ANYWHERE WITH YOUR SORRY ASS FRINEDS!"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"YEAH BITCH YOU HEARD ME! YOU ARE GONNA GET YOUR ASS KICKED IF YOU DON'T LET US THROUGHT RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU CAN'T KICK MY ASS!"

"YOU HAVE BEEN TAILING US SINCE THE SHOPPING CENTRE RIGHT! AND I NOTICE ALL YOU DO IS SIT DOWN! WHEN YOU DIE BY MY HAND, TELL THEM TO BURY YOU ON YOUR STOMACH TO GIVE YOUR FAT ASS A BREAK!"

We all gasped in shock as did the guys. They were speechless. Lynette was pissed off and the guy was getting pissed as well. He drew his gun and got ready to shoot at Lynette.

"You…Bitch…" He said darkly

Lynette started to fall backwards…

"OH SHIT! NOOOOO!" I said wanting to go out there when…

BANG!

End.

This is what Lynette said in Spanish put into English:

"You silly bitch! Great! Now we are trapped **w**ith guys in cashmere surrounding us and say you forgot to load the weapons on CALLIE? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN! I SWEAR IF I DONT LIVE THROUGH THIS ILL KILL YOU BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE JUST TO KILL YOU AGAIN!"

Left it at a cliff hanger. Does Lynette survive? Find out next time readers!

MiZXadi


	6. Shopping Spree with a Twist of Fate P3

Shopping Spree with a Twist of Fate (Part 3)

_I have everything and nothing…._

Lynette had just been shot! And she was falling backwards..

"Oh God! NOOO!" I said as I was about to go out there when-

BANG!

A sound of a bullet echoed in the air. Everyone. Even us in the car held our breath and was still. The guy who Lynette had been shouting at, looked at his chest. There was a bullet in his chest and a lot of blood started to show. He fell of his bike and on the road. Dead.

"How in the hell did that-" I said when Spencer interrupted.

"Xadi. Look." He said as he referred to Lynette. Lynette had bent backwards as if she did the Matrix and had shot him with a gun in her pockets. She flipped backwards and stood tall.

"As if… you can kill me…" Lynette said plainly as she started shooting at the men around the area.

"Oh my… KILL HER!" A sniper shouted and it had begun.

"CALLIE! WHEN I GIVE THE SIGNAL, FULL SPEED AHEAD!" I said

"_**Yes Xadilah."**_

"KILL HER! KILL HER NOW! Yelled the guys as they charged at her. Lynette stood her ground and smirked .

"Bring it on jackass!" Lynette shouted. The men started shooting at her as she sprinted towards them.

Lynette was fighting hard. She avoided all the bullets shot at her with her flips and hip hop moves. She knee dropped and shot 5 men and they were all head shots. They fell dead. The snipers tried to shoot her but she evaded the shots each time. She jumped in the air and like a snake, attacked a guy breaking his ribs. She used the body as a shield and blocked the shots fired at her. She spun the body by his arms and let go. The body slammed into 3 men. Smashing the ribs killing them instantly. She spin dropped and fired the men in bike. They fell dead. The motorbike headed straight for Lynette. She flipped in the air and landed on the seat of the bike.

"WHOOO HOOO!" Lynette said as she revved up the bike. Aiming for the last guy. She was driving straight at him at a fast pace. He shot at her but she missed them all. She drove straight into him and flipped off backwards. In midair, she shot the tank of the bike making it explode. She did two backflips and landed on her feet.

"AWESOME UN!" Deidara shouted as I smiled. She walked away from the explosive like in those action movies… Snipers were shooting at her! But she dodged in time.

"What the hell!" She said evading shots

"Lynette! Snipers!" I said

"Right! On it!" She said running fast. The snipers were shooting from up top. She picked up some ammo. She loaded her gun and flipped away from another bullet. She found a two grenades and denotanor. She ran into a valley and vanished in the building shadows.

"Very impressive." Pein said

"Unique techiques for a young girl." Kokuzu pointed out

"LYNETTE IS SOOOOOO COOL!"Tobi said happily

"Amazing…" Konan said

I sighed relieved that she didn't die.

"Well. She isn't called the Invincible Assassin for nothin'"

"She has rightfully earned that name" Itachi said calmly but something about his tone of voice. It was almost like he said it lovingly. As if… nah! Can't be. Could it?

Lynette climbed up the buildings. It was 3 storeys high but she wasn't afraid.

"Ok. 1…2…3…" She counted and flipped into a small space away from sniper's site

"Where did she go?" She heard a man say.

"Keep your eyes peeled." The man said over the walkie talkie.

Lynette saw the first sniper and secretly planted the grenade in the room. She jumped into the shadows again and found the second sniper. She snuck in and broke his neck and took his sniper rifle.

"Malcolm. Malcolm come in." The man said over the talkie. Lynette smirked and shot at him with the sniper in the head.

"Hehe. Sorry. He's not here right now." Lynette said as she put on her mouthpiece in.

"Yo Xadi." She said over the mouthpiece and I put it on speaker. A hologram of Lynette appeared. She was partly covered in blood and holding a sniper but she seemed fine.

"Lynette. You ok?"

"Hell yeah. Snipers terminated."

"Cool. Come back to the Limo. Let's get the hell outta here."

"On my…. Oh shit!"

"Lynette? What is it!"

"REINFORCEMENTS! XADI! GO NOW!"

"What! I ain't leaving you!"

"GO NOW! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF! I'LL CATCH UP!"

"Lynette-"

"NOW!"

"Lynette! YOU CAN'T SURVIVE THAT!"

"OH HOHOHO! CAN'T! GIRL! HAVE YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING! I AM THE INVINCIBLE ASSASSIN REMEMBER!"

"YEAH BUT-"

"NO BUTS! GET OUTTA HERE!"

"LYN-"

"NOW XADI!"

"CALLIE STEP ON IT!"

CALLIE revved up and started driving off fast.

"Lynette! How do you plan to catch up!"

"I'll do what I do best – improvise. I'll catch up. Keep going. I got your location on a GPS tracker. For now step on it!" And the hologram faded.

"Lynette. I hope you know what you're doing. You can't die on me now." I said in my head.

"She'll be fine." Pein said and I looked up surprised at him. He's standing up for someone he barely knows.

"Ya think?" I said

"Yes. I may not have had the privilege to know Lynette for a long time like you and Spencer have. But from what I've just seen, there is no way in hell that she will die on you. She'll be back." Pein said reassuringly

"Wow. You only known her for a few hours and they like her already."

"Well. I f****** don't" Hidan said

"Shut up Hidan." We all said in unison and glared and he shut up.

Oh yeah. We rule.

(Lynette)

"Now to get out of here." Lynette said to herself.

Two trucks had just arrived with more men inside.

"Dammit." She whispered as she looked at…C4. Boxes full of it.

"Hehe." Lynette said.

"WHERE IS SHE! FIND HER!" As 20 men with guns started looking for Lynette. Lynette miraculously planted 10 boxes of C4 around the buildings without being sighted. She had turned them all active and all she had to do was push the red button she held in her hand. She walked on a lamppost and nonchalantly stood there. One of the men saw her already and she waved mockingly.

"Hey boys!" She said hyperly.

"HEY! THERE SHE IS!" The men pointed all guns at her.

"Whoa whoa whoa." She said with her hands up in mock surrender. "You don't wanna shoot me now do you?"

"What are you WAITING FOR! FUCKING SHOOT HER ALREADY!" Yelled the leader.

"This seems too easy." One of the men thought.

Lynette pulled out the trigger and they got ready to shoot her.

"What the hell is she up to! What is that she's holding?" One guy said

"Any of you watched Dexter's Laboratory on Cartoon Network?" She asked sweetly while holding the trigger. "In the childish words of DeeDee… _OOHH! What does this button do_?" She said mimicking D.D's voice and pulled the trigger. All buildings blew up sky high with angry rage. Saw a helicopter and throw a rope to the edge. She was almost 3 storeys in the air then she let go. The men were dead or on their way.

She dialled Xadilah's number and started to freefall.

(Xadi and Gang.)

"Hmm." Xadi said and answered the call. She saw Lynette freefalling. With no parachute.

"Uhh. Lynette. Why are you freefalling?"

"Well. I let the boys a parting gift and they went out with a bang." Lynette said smirking but she didn't notice men freefalling after her.

"Lyn. Goons on your tail!" I said.

"Eh! No problem. But you might wanna focus on the black car tailing ya." She said. I looked out and saw them.

"Ok. Enough games." I said as I climb out the window and stood on the Limo. I drew the knives from my waistcoat and grabbed the gun inside.

"BRING IT ON!" I said determined

(Lynette)

(I thought this song would suit it so much. It's by Jeff Williams. Listen to it. PURE EPICNESS!)

_Falling toward the sky_

_Waiting for my...ride_

Lynette flipped backwards was surround by five men with knives. She got one man by the arm and broke it.

"GGGAAAAHHHHH!" The guy screamed. Two men flew towards her. She kicked them both in the neck and they instantly broke.

_Insane breakneck pace_

_No brakes full speed ahead on this chase_

_Goons-nippin at my heels_

_Move my wheels cuz I'm not tryin to get killed_

_Ooh-what I'm gonna do?_

_Me and the crew-one false move-we through_

_Stress level high it's a full court press_

_Can't guess wrong the result is death_

_Adrenaline filled like a kid named Ritalin_

_Gotta get away from this bullshit middleman_

_Pushed to the max no time to relax_

_Cuz if we ain't swift we facin the axe_

_But I ain't tryin to hear it-float like a spirit_

_Finish line comin, I feel us gettin near it_

_Can't stop now , yo, we almost there_

_Unaware of what awaits us in the air_

"Who's next!" Lynette beamed. One man with a gun started shooting. Lynette evaded each bullet with a series of twists and turns. She got in close and kneed in the most ribs and killing him. She turned to the last guy.

"Kill yourself of I'll do it for you!" She said darkly. He got a gun and shot himself in the head. Smashing his skull. Lynette was almost close to the ground.

_Falling toward the sky_

_Waiting for my...ride_

"Think. Think. Thi- hey!" She said and saw a grappling hook inside the man's jacket. She grabbed it and linked it to the gun (Kinda like Kim Possible's Hairdryer) It merely took second for her to do it.

"Ok. NOW!" she said and shot at a metal pole and it grabbed it. Pulling Lynette under .

"WOOOHOOOOOO!" She said happily. While in mid air she deactivated the gun letting her fall into a dark tunnel. Full of cars.

(Xadi)

_Gunshot_

One man down.

One man climbed onto the car and tried shooting her. She gracefully kicked the gun of him and butterfly kicked him off the car.

"Take that bitch!" I said. I shot at the car window, killing the driver. The dead body made him drive of the cliff and making the car explode.

"Ok." I was about to climb in when 5 black cars were speeding towards me.

"You gotta be shittin' me" I said as I reloaded me gun and got ready.

"Lynette. Where are you?" I said desperately. And got ready to fight.

(Lynette.)

_Landin safe on the back of the truck_

_Now we ride through the streets talk about good luck_

_Man that was tough, jumpin off the building_

_But if we didn't do it then our time was up_

Lynette had landed on the back of a truck. (Lucky.) She was standing at the head of the truck and saw traffic ahead.

"Dammit. At the rate, I'll never catch up. Huh?" She looked up on the high way road and saw. XADI! She was fighting men off the limo. Even the Akatsuki was helping but they were on the black cars.

"Gotta get up there." She said. She jumped off the truck and shot the grappling hook and started swinging like Spiderman.

"Comin' Xadi" she said and she made a triple front flip chasing Xadi underneath the road.

(Xadi)

_Never that though I'm just too swift_

_Blessed with a gift that flows from my lips_

_Still represent still talkin that shit_

_Still hit your chest like a blast from the fifth_

"Hi-yah!" I said kicking a man off the limo. This is intense. The Akatsuki member are of the black cars helping me. Spencer is on the wheel because they shot the autosystem.

"Spence! Keep it steady!" I shouted

"On it! Xadi! More men incoming!" He shouted and more men came. I sighed cuz I'm tired. They just keep coming. I roundhouse kicked them all. I can't keep doing this. I didn't see one man aiming for my head when.

"GAAHHH!" The men cried as a kunai hit him square in the head. Kisame flipped onto the limo and covered my back

"You alright?" Kisame asked while swinging his sword at some men. I smiled and covered his back.

"Thanks." I said gratefully while fighting off more men. Konan flipped onto the limo as continued fighting.

"This is your, Lynette's and Spencer's life every day?" Konan asked while stabbing a man.

"Yeah." I grunted while kicking a guy of the limo. "Pretty shitty huh?" Konan and Kisame chuckled and agreed.

Hidan was enjoying killing them cuz we was covered in blood and cackling at their mutilated bodies. All members jumped back on the limo and Spencer was evading all cars in the way.

"There's too many of 'em!" I said. " Damn you, Micheala."

"It's over!" One guy said as like 12 black cars were tailing us. It couldn't get any worse could it?

"XADI! THEY BARRACADED THE ROAD AHEAD AND THERE ARE MEN WITH GUNS!" Spencer yelled. I darted to the road ahead with wide eyes. There are men with guns pointing at us that are 10 miles ahead and we have 12 cars tailing us

Things OFFICALLY just got worse.

"No. No!" I said.

_Ain't no stopping I'm-a keep it poppin_

_Rollin rockin pure hip-hoppin_

_Soul like Rakim you know I got plenty_

_I'm a C note, dog, and you're more like a penny_

_10 miles._

Standing there thinking.

_8 miles_

Think!

_6 miles_

THINK!

_4 miles_

It's….

_2 miles_

Over.

Then BANG! Under the barricade, it exploded and the men fell. Spencer cleverly avoided that.

"Huh?" Spencer said. Then a ramp was raised up like 4 miles ahead and it was a clear road to.

"What the hell? Xadi. Did you-" Spencer asked

"Not me." I said. Behind us the highway with the 12 cars exploded and the cars fell into the ocean.

"What the-" I said. The Akatsuki were astonished at that.

"How did that…" Konan asked.

"." Tobi said. "ROAD BREAKING! I DON'T WANNA DIE! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! GOOD BOY!"

Pein lightly hit him on the head.

"Owie!" Tobi cried

"Spencer! Step on it!" Pein said. The road was crumbling. The whole high road is coming down! We need to make it to that ramp fast!

"Spencer! FASTER!" I said, The road was catching up to us!

"I'm tryin' dammit!" He said.

_3 miles_

I held on the opened sunroof as did everyone.

_2 miles_

Getting ready…

_Jeff sent the text, asked for the best_

_So I stepped right in put flames to the test_

_Burn it down from dusk til dawn_

_Rise from the ash and then I'm gone_

_1 mile_

"Brace yourself!" I said. Spencer revved it up and we jumped over the ramp. While in the air, I heard something grab a pie under the limo. And we landed safely. I let go and sighed relived then I laughed it off.

"Well. That was fun." I said. Spencer opened the door and left the driver's seat and saw the road had crumbled and we were safe.

"I'm never doing that again." Spencer said. The Akatsuki jumped off the top of the limo and onto the road. I sat there relieved it was over.

"That was entertaining." Pein said. The other agreed.

"I wanna know that that road exploded." Sasori said.

"Whatever it was, it was good timing." Itachi said.

Then I saw a black shadow flip onto the road and there was a smiling Lynette!

"Thanks Itachi." She said as she walked towards us. Akatsuki just smiled.

"Lynette. You sly-" I said smiling as she smirked back

"See? My plans are ludacris but highly effective. " Lynette said while pointing to the damaged road.

"Now let's go home!"

"You got it." I said and got in the limo. Even after all that, Lynette still blanked Spencer and he sighed sadly and started driving us to my house. The conversation there was lively. Micheala sure as hell ain't fooling around but i will get her soon

_Falling toward the Sky._

_Waiting for my ride_

_(Micheala)_

"WHAT?" She yelled. "All 550 men are dead!"

"Only 2 survivors." A man replied.

"DAMMIT!" She screamed then sighed. "Ok. Fine. If it's a war they want, it's a war they get!"

The men cheered for Micheala.

"I will get you….. Xadilah…. Just you wait….."

END!

Sorry it took long to plan.

Until next time readers!

MiZXadi luvz you!"


End file.
